Typical athletic or sports bras are designed to restrict the movement of breast tissue related to high-impact exercise by uniformly compressing the breast tissue to the wearer's chest utilizing stiffer fabrics and large number of components to lock down the breast tissue. While the uniform compression effected by a typical athletic or sports bra may provide adequate movement management of the breast tissue, this compression can also be uncomfortable for the wearer because it does not effectively distribute the pressure around the wearer's torso. FIG. 1 shows an example of typical sports bra 10 that comprises a compressive overall fabric 12, reinforced straps and arm holes 14 and a reinforced underband 16. A typical athletic or sports bra compresses the apex of the wearer's breast tissue to the wearer's chest, and is not designed to account for any specific movement or acceleration direction of the breast tissue resulting from the wearer's activity. By failing to provide precise management of the breast tissue around the perimeter of the breast, and failing to distribute pressure in more comfortable fashion, a typical athletic or sports bra does not effectively maximize the balance between maintaining the comfort of the wearer and managing movement of the wearer's breast tissue.
There exists a need for breast support garments that provide more precise management of the acceleration and movement of breast tissue during high-impact exercise, while distributing pressure in a way that is more comfortable for the wearer of the garment.